


Hold My Hurt

by sparkly_seagull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jango is a hopeless romantic pass it on, Light Angst, M/M, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, it is mentioned, its mostly emotional though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: The rumor also spoke of romantic soulmates, who not only were barred from causing pain but could take it away as well. A night spent in a soulmates arms was said to be healing, their touch banishing all dredges of pain. Jango longed for a bond like that, longed for a chance to hold a body close and feel in the very marrow of his bones, that there was no pain, no suffering.[In a Galaxy where your soulmate is the only one who cannot bring you physical harm or pain, Jango Fett is desperate to find his other half.]
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	Hold My Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on all the other wips I've got going, I swear. Right now all right the tabs are open and will continue marinating until I find a sudden stroke of genius (I estimate another week or so)

Sometimes, all Jango knew was pain. The twinge of a muscle sore and overused, the stab behind his eyes when a hunt lasted longer than expected, the break of bone and the snap that echoed, and hurt he nursed to fuel his anger. He turned betrayal into vengeance and bloodied bruises into lessons. Life was a wound for him, throbbing and irritated.

Everyone had heard the story, the legend was known by all. Sung to children in the form of lullabies, sold to young adults in advice columns and holo net articles, and sought after desperately by those who had waited for unfruitful years in anticipation. Everyone had a soulmate, that’s what the universe had whispered upon creation. It was sewn into the very fabric of reality and stamped across the stars. Everyone had a someone. In the beginning it was only an unlucky few never found who they were looking for, but as space travel evolved and the galaxy became a haven of interconnectedness, soulmates drifted further and further apart. There were many paths to follow along one’s destiny and the psychics the desperate sought out all said the same thing.

In an effort to find their soulmates quicker, the peoples of the galaxy had become more violent, letting corruption seep into the cracks and weed out the weak. You couldn’t hurt a soulmate and soulmates couldn’t hurt you. It was against the laws of the universe to try and harm the other part of your being, the piece you’d been missing. But in the effort to try and find the one spared from anger, warlords rose and rained destruction down on the galaxy.

But that had been eons ago, the Galaxy had evolved since then, finding a stability that had been missing since planets and their people had first reached out of their atmospheres.

So Jango moved, he bounced from place to place, scouring the Galaxy and brushing over its edges. He’d approached wild space and hunted through the core, but all it seemed, was in vain. The Mandalorians, being the race of warriors raised to keep honor while violent who showed affection through friendly spars ending in mangled limbs, were keen on soulmates. Or at least they had been. Jango left when it had seemed like the Mandalorians were to tear each other limb from limb without remorse or thought, his , the , had been led to death’s doorstep by the sting of betrayal and in his place rose an ever cycling wheel of foolhardy replacements. Mandalore was lost without a rightful ruler, but Jango had seen too much and bled too heavily to return from his assumed death and reclaim the throne.

In the dark of the night when he twisted and turned, the comforting weight of  stripped from his chest, he made promises to ghosts. He knew Jaster, his  , would wish for him to return to Mandalore, behead the impostors who dared to sit in the throne and give themselves a position that was not entitled, and raise their people back to their former glory. Jaster’s unsaid demands mingled with his own guilt and regret, but by the time morning came again, all Jango longed for was the soft touch of a soulmate who would give him the courage to confront more than just the bounty he hunted and the threat they posed. So he would continue to work for the guild, building up a name and an image all while he searched the Galaxy for the piece he was missing.

There was a rumor, ancient in its origin and wildly disputed by experts who tried to find the science behind the existence of soulmates. Some soulmates were platonic it said, potentially even familial if the bond between friends was enforced by the bond between blood. Jango felt family to be held together by anything but blood, but the way of the Mandalorians was not equally held by all the Galaxy. The rumor also spoke of romantic soulmates, who not only were barred from causing pain but could take it away as well. A night spent in a soulmates arms was said to be healing, their touch banishing all dredges of pain. Jango longed for a bond like that, longed for a chance to hold a body close and feel in the very marrow of his bones, that there was no pain, no suffering.

Jango nudged the Quarren forward, letting the tip of his blaster dig deeper in between the shoulder blades of the squid like criminal. They complied, but by the set of their tense shoulders and stiff form, this was the last place they wanted to be. Jango smiled under his  , this had been an especially rewarding hunt and with a bounty like that … well he was set for quite some time.

They entered the Cantina, the door sliding open to reveal a den of noise and the smell of liquor. Jango pushed his quarry toward the back of the Cantina, to the continent of tables inhabited solely by Guild members and other bounty hunters. One of them laughed appreciatively as Jango approached, grabbing the Quarren’s handcuffs and placing a secondary restraining device on their wrists. Jango deactivated his pair, tucking it away now that the quarry had been successfully secured and delivered.

“You’ve done it again my friend!” The tipsy Togruta bellowed out. Ka’sen was the biggest informant in this sector and Jango was lucky to have garnered his approval enough to reserve certain hunts for the Mandalorian. Ka’sen raised a hand and two of her goonies emerged from the shadows to grab the Quarren whose name Jango had never even learned.

“Take ‘em to the holding cell, and please do contact the Bounty Offerer. I’d like my client informed right away.” She didn’t watch as the three of them disappeared back into the shadows of the wall, instead settling her gaze on Jango. “Jango Fett, your reputation continues to proceed you.”

“When do I get my pay?” He asked gruffly. Tonight was not the night to get drunk with Ka’sen and listen as she gave him his choice of hunt.

“Not in the chatting mood?” She crooned her question playfully and pulled out a comm device.

Jango bit back a huff. “Not today,” He was eager to find his way back to Slave 1 and sleep for like the dead.

“Well, I tried. We can talk about the new bounties lined up tomorrow. There’s a few of them that I'm sure will pique your interest. In the meantime, my client is ready to start transferring the funds to you. Credits or would you rather some other currency?”

“Credits.”

Ka’sen nodded before tapping something into her comm. After a moment she spoke again. “It’s been done. Now,” She raised a glass filled with some bio-luminescent ale in toast. “We drink to your success!”

Jango shook his head, noting on his helmet’s internal HUD that the funds had indeed been transferred. He wasn’t gunning for a fight tonight and it was relieving he wouldn’t have to bring out a vibro blade to get his full compensation. “Ka’sen, we will speak again soon.”

He turned away, mostly sure she had heard his words while taking an unnaturally large sip from her glass. Leaving the Cantina, Jango sighed in relief, the noise and smells of the patrons slipped away from his senses as he let the heavy door slid shut behind him. Jango shook out his shoulders and began his trek through the quieted streets of the small town, making his way back to his ship. When he reached Slave 1 he had the distinct feeling he wasn't alone anymore.

Jango paused, watching as a figure made of shadows slinked around his ship. He immediately switched his HUD to a more intensive night vision and silently drew out his blaster, it slipped from the holster without a sound. Who or what could possibly be snooping? They had managed not to trigger any of his alarms. The figure seemed to blur as it moved, warping the energy around it in a way Jango could not understand. He moved closer, stopping when the figure did. It turned around, freezing at the sight of his raised blaster.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“Were you the one who broke onto the Republic security transport?” A lilting voice came from the figure, one tinged with what sounded to be a Coruscanti accent or perhaps another inner core accent he couldn’t pinpoint.

Jango stepped closer, priming his flamethrower in case the trespasser was truly clad in the shapeless robes Jango thought them to be in. “Who are you?”

“Perhaps you remember appending a prisoner meant for a classified prison colony near Abednedo? A Quarren with a scar bisecting their face known by the moniker of ‘The Publisher’ to the criminal underworld on Coruscant?”

Jango grit his teeth and stepped even closer. The trespasser did not move, their body language betraying nothing. “I will ask again, who are you?”

“Which name would you like to hear?” The question ended with a small and musical laugh.

“Why do you seek me out?” Jango tried. He seemed to be getting nowhere while the trespasser continued to describe his past week cycle.

“Were you not the one who collected the bounty on The Publisher after breaking into and incapacitating a heavily fortified Republic craft bound for Abednedo?”

Jango switched tactics. “I was.”

The trespasser hummed, a pleasing sound. “That was quite impressive. I’m surprised I was even able to find you.”

Ah, so the trespasser was working for the Republic. “Are you here to arrest me?”

They let out another chuckle and raised their arm. The movement dropped the hood that had been obscuring the trespassers face, revealing a handsome man with mirthful eyes wearing a small smile. “No, I just wish to know who you retrieved the bounty for.”

“I don’t know who the client is.” Jango didn’t even think to lie, he cursed himself for it.

“That’s unfortunate,”

“You’ve asked enough questions, step away from my ship.”

The man smiled sadly. “I am afraid I do need the name of the client, it is a rather critical matter.”

Jango shot at the man’s feet in warning, missing by a mere hair’s width. “Leave.” He grit out.

The sighed, dropping his robe to reveal the costume of the  and a glowing blue  . “If you insist.”

Jango shot at the  who deflected every shot, stepping closer and closer towards Jango til he was forced to switch his blaster out for blades and fists. This was not how he anticipated the confrontation of the trespasser to go. 

The  lunged at him, swinging well aimed punches that Jango ducked without a second thought. The man’s fighting style made little sense, seemingly using only defense in a way Jango had not seen before. Mandalorians spoke of the  and their order of peacekeeping warriors with blades of pure light. Their wars were detailed in history books, the  seeking to end the expansionist crusades of Mandalore past and all the fiery tempered rulers she called  .

Jango had not managed to land a hit yet, the  staying out of his way whenever he tried to strike. He’d had enough, his hand drifted to his blaster, sitting in wait on his thigh. The  brought down a spinning kick Jango knew he could not avoid and braced for the impact, using the moment to raise his blaster.

The kick didn’t hit … but it had. Jango’s eyes widened as he took in the fact it had been but a tap, the connection of a foot to his stomach being nothing but a touch. Confusion was quickly overrun by horror as he realized he’d let loose a blaster bolt, headed straight for the man’s chest. Time seemed to slow down, the split second decision and stretching out agonizingly as Jango regretted ever engaging in the fight.

Time returned to normal jarringly, the blast hitting the  who grunted and staggered backwards in confusion, his breathing heavy as he looked at Jango with an expression of pure shock.

“You-” was all he managed to get out before Jango was hurtling toward him, landing himself in the man’s arms.

Jango felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over and flood the inside of his  . He ripped it off without a second thought, letting his natural eyesight take in the gorgeous red-haired  before him. He soaked in the sight of him greedily, embedding his hands deep into his soulmate’s robes. 

“I-” He stared back at Jango with an unreadable expression. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Jango Fett.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Obi-Wan said with a blinding smile before crashing his lips onto Jango’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this work, ie each chapter would be a different soulmate AU. If you want to send me a prompt (please, I can't choose which AU to do next) on [tumblr](https://sparkly-seagull.tumblr.com/) I can make it happen.


End file.
